A Reunion in Blading
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: All the beyblading teams must get involved because of a worldwide threat. *Second story in my old Beyblade series, after "New Challenges for the Bladebreakers" and followed by "The Enemy Within"*
1. Three Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

**A Reunion in Blading**

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

It has been three years since Kiri's father, Edward, was defeated and her brother, Jordan, was rescued to begin a new life. Since then, the Bladebreakers have only seen each other a few times and they were missing each other, at the moment, Kiri wasn't with Kai and he was on his own, sitting by the lake.

"_She said she__'__ll be back soon._" said Kai to himself.

Kiri had been gone two weeks visiting her brother who had joined the White Tiger team, she was on her way back and Kai said to meet him here.

"Kai, you all right?" said a little kid coming over.

"Yeah, just waiting for someone." said Kai.

"I'm looking for someone, a friend of mine, he promised me a match here and I think he's chickened out." said the kid and Kai chuckled.

"While you're here, let me see your beyblade." said Kai and the kid showed him, it was a very basic model but most younger beybladers had lesser models.

The kid sat down next to Kai and they both waited. At Tyson's place, his grandfather was doing more martial arts with him.

"Grandpa, I need to practise my beyblading otherwise I'll be beaten." said Tyson.

"Do it after, dude, you know this is very important." said Grandpa.

And while Tyson continued practicing, Kenny was sitting by a café, researching.

"Dizzi, what do you think? How much have we improved over the last three years?" asked Kenny.

"I don't have all the data yet, chief; we haven't seen all the members in action yet." Dizzi reminded him.

Over in the USA, Max was visiting his mother, at the moment, the All-Starz were doing a practice match with him. So far, Max had beaten them all except Michael and it looked like this one would take a while.

"Mum, I can do it." said Max.

In a small village, the White Tigers were doing practice matches, and Lee had really helped when he gave Jordan advice. Jordan had beaten Gary and Mariah yet Kevin and Lee were not going down easy.

"Come on, Jordan, I didn't help you out so you'd get overwhelmed this easy." said Lee releasing his beyblade into the match.

"Lee, what's the big deal?" asked Kevin as Lee's Galeon knocked him out the match.

"You've had your fun, Kevin, you have improved a lot, but it's my turn, now." said Lee.

"Don't worry, Lee, I can do it! Come on, Barian." and out came Jordan's bit-beast, the centaur.

"Galeon, let's start big. Dark Lightning." and the beyblade glowed as lightning surrounded Barian.

"Get out of that, Barian." yelled Jordan.

Barian broke through the attack, surprising Lee.

"Yeah, go for it, Shock Attack." and Barian shot electricity at Galeon.

But Galeon had pulled through and knocked Barian out.

"Lee wins." said Mariah excited.

"Nice try, but you are a bit predictable." said Lee.

Jordan just frowned and turned away. Back near the lake where Kai was, the sun was setting, Kai was just thinking maybe she couldn't make it today when he heard her voice.

"Kai, hello." and she ran down to him and jumped in his arms, he fell back and they rolled down the remainder of the hill, almost ending up in the water.

The kid who was still with Kai smiled as he watched the happy couple.

"I guess I'll see you later, Kai." and the kid took off to have a word with his friend.

"Had fun with your brother?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, we had a small match, he is getting so much better, he almost beat me, but you know too well how good Drazier has become." and they both laughed as Kai got up.

They headed off to Kiri's house; she had bought herself a little place over the last three years. Kai's place, which he had borrowed temporarily, was returned to its owner, but he let them use his training dish seeing as Kiri wasn't able to install one at her place.

"How do you think Dranzer's doing?" Kiri asked as they settled in to her living room.

"He's certainly doing good, but I think he needs more, we both know that there are stronger opponents." said Kai.

Kiri sat down drinking tea; Kai had refused a drink and was just sitting silently. The evening went by without much talking between them then Kiri decided might as well have an early night and went upstairs yawning. Kai was about to leave, deciding to stay out the way when Kiri called him up.

"I guess it's time, it would have to happen one day, I like the idea that we have waited three years." and she pointed at the right side of the bed.

It hadn't hit Kai at first and then they settled in for the night. The next day, everything was going to change.


	2. Mysterious Attacker

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 2: Mysterious Attacker

The following day seemed normal for Kai and Kiri until just after mid day. They were walking round by the lake again when they heard a crowd cheering, clearly, there was a match on.

"I bet it's a good match for such a crowd." said Kiri, but as they went over, a beyblade flew towards them, they moved to the side and the beyblade hit the ground hard, shattering it.

"Whoa, who did this?" asked Kai as they saw that many more beyblades had been wrecked already.

"That guy." said a kid pointing and a man in a cloak faced them.

"Who are you and why did you do this?" asked Kiri.

"My name is Carlyle and I did it so these punks know how weak they are." he said.

Kiri couldn't believe it and she challenged him.

"Wait, Kiri, I don't like the looks of this." said Kai but Kiri ignored him and released her beyblade into the dish to fight Carlyle's.

"I think you will like this one, Kai. You should recognise it. Salamulyon!" and Kai gasped as the salamander emerged.

"You stole that straight from Johnny." said Kai. "_He must be good, if he's defeated Johnny, I won't lie when I say the Majestics were good._" he added to himself.

"Yeah, I defeated Johnny, I went to Europe and found the Majestics training, I challenged Robert and lost then Johnny challenged me and I beat him, I wrecked his beyblade and stole his bit-beast." laughed Carlyle. "Use the Fire Rod."

Salamulyon used the attack, but he didn't seem very happy with following Carlyle's orders.

"No, Drazier. Use Lava Ray, quickly." but Drazier couldn't and was knocked out.

Kiri picked up her beyblade and Salamulyon launched for her.

"Kiri, watch out!" said Kai and he pushed her out the way and the bit-beast faced him.

"I wasn't going to attack her, you fool. I was just going to borrow Drazier." Carlyle said smiling as Kai's beyblade began to glow.

Suddenly, a beyblade came out of nowhere and knocked Carlyle's out.

"What? Who are you? Wait, I know you. I've heard of you. Ray!" he said.

"You guys okay?" asked Ray walking over and Kai got up.

"I don't care about Drazier, sure it's powerful, but I will return, Kai. Your Dranzer will be mine!" and Carlyle left quickly.

"What happened?" asked Ray.

"Let's get back to Kiri's place." said Kai and he walked over to her. "If there's one thing I've learnt, Kiri. It is okay to lose, I would have lost to."

They walked back to her place and Kai explained everything about the match to Ray.

"So this Carlyle wants to steal bit-beasts." asked Ray.

"I think his information is a little old because he went for the Majestics first." said Kai.

"But you said he has stolen the power of Johnny's bit-beast, Salamulyon." said Ray.

"I think his main target now is Dranzer, so we better find Tyson and Max to warn them he might try and find them." said Kai.

"We'll set off for Tyson's place tomorrow, then we can get Kenny, he's not far from Tyson, then we better fly to America and warn Max." said Ray.

"Then we better get to your old hometown, we have to warn the White Tigers, we can warn the All-Starz when we get to America." added Kai.

"Okay, it's a plan, are you all right, Kiri?" asked Ray. Kiri had been sitting still watching the wall. "I think she's just a little shaky, she almost lost her bit-beast. You both nearly lost your bit-beasts."

"Yeah, it was close." agreed Kai.

"I'll phone ahead to Tyson so he knows we're coming." and Ray left the room.

"Kiri, are you sure you're okay?" asked Kai sitting next to her.

"Yeah." she said and she looked down at her beyblade then put it in her pocket. "I'm fine, just. I like Drazier, you are the only person I could like more than my bit-beast and I almost lost him. I want to know how you were so calm when you almost lost Dranzer."

She sat there with her head down and her hands in her lap, Kai took her hand and comforted her.

"Tyson's expecting us. You got a spare room?" asked Ray.

"Afraid not, Ray, but you can use the sofa." said Kiri and Ray sat down.

Kai and Kiri went upstairs shortly after, saying goodnight to Ray.

"We will get him and we will, somehow, return Salamulyon to Johnny." said Kai. "I promise."


	3. Birthday Delays

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 3: Birthday Delays

Ray, Kai and Kiri finally reached Tyson's place, only to find out he had gone out without telling his grandfather where. It seemed like Kenny was with him.

"That kid." said Kai angrily.

"What's the problem, anyway, guys?" asked Tyson's grandpa.

"We'll explain once we've found Tyson, thanks for your time." said Ray and he followed Kai out. "Kai, calm down. We'll find him."

"We better, he's so arrogant and overconfident he would challenge Carlyle and lose his Dragoon." said Kai.

"Where should we look first?" asked Kiri.

"I think I know a good place." said Ray.

They headed to the parks, where, fortunately, they found Tyson in a practice match with his friend Andrew.

"Tyson, we need a word with you and Kenny so finish your match." said Kai.

"Oh come on, I'm on a roll here." said Tyson.

"Now." ordered Kai.

Tyson got his beyblade and called Kenny over.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Kenny.

"Let's get back to Tyson's place." said Ray.

As they walked back, Tyson had the feeling someone was watching them. They entered Tyson's home and sat at the table.

"Well, what's the deal?" asked Tyson.

"There is yet another beyblader who wants to control all the power of the bit-beasts, he has already stolen one bit-beast." explained Ray.

"Who's?" asked Tyson, panicked.

"Remember the Majestics, Carlyle attacked them, he lost to Robert, but he defeated Johnny and took his bit-beast." said Kai.

"That's not good; the Majestics are a very good team. They're even better since becoming more trustworthy of each other." said Tyson.

"We were thinking of going to America to warn Max and the All-Starz." said Kiri.

"Okay, when were you planning to leave?" asked Tyson.

"_We_ are planning to leave tomorrow at earliest." said Ray.

"At least I know I can still celebrate my birthday tonight." said Tyson.

"Oh, it's your birthday, well, in that case, happy birthday, Tyson." said Ray.

"Yeah, enjoy it, while you can." said Kai leaving the room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tyson.

"He has been a little grouchy since he and Kiri met Carlyle yesterday. Both he and Kiri almost lost their bit-beasts, if I hadn't got involved, it would have been bad for them." said Ray.

Kiri left to find Kai and she found him in a nearby forest, practicing Dranzer.

"Are you all right?" asked Kiri.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay, you're a tough guy, but you need someone to worry about you." she said.

"Whatever, but I think you'd be happier at Tyson's party." said Kai releasing his beyblade again and making a few trees fall.

Back at the party, Tyson was stuffing his face again. Kenny and Ray had already finished their share. The party finished late at night, but Kai and Kiri hadn't returned yet.

"Where do you think they are? We're leaving in the morning." said Kenny.

"I hope they get back by morning, I don't want to meet this Carlyle again." said Ray.

In the forest clearing Kai and Kiri were sitting together when they heard something in the trees and out came Carlyle.

"You are not very clever, really, are you Kai." said Carlyle and Kiri stood behind Kai.

"Don't expect us to battle you, and you can't make us, which means you won't get our bit-beasts." said Kai.

"What a shame, you know my secret, yes, I must beat an opponent to get their bit-beast otherwise I'd already have the Majestics' and yours." said Carlyle.

"I'm not giving you another chance to steal Drazier." said Kiri and she stood in front of Kai.

Carlyle released his beyblade and called his bit-beast: Martier! (pronounced Mar-ti-er).

"You actually have one of your own, I see. It seems powerful so what drives you to steal other bit-beasts?" asked Kiri.

"Martier, make your move." ordered Carlyle, and his bit-beast, the manta ray, extended its tail and took Kiri hostage.

"Now, I know I will get what I want, right Kai?" said Carlyle laughing as Kiri was thrown from Martier to his (Carlyle's) feet.

"Leave her alone." said Kai stepping forward.

"Stop!" said Carlyle.

The flash of Martier being released had awakened Ray, Kenny and Tyson and they arrived to help Kai.

"What's going on, Kai?" asked Ray, as he prepared to release his beyblade.

"Carlyle showed up, as you can see." said Kai annoyed.

"He used his bit-beast to capture Kiri, the coward." said Tyson angrily.

"Turn over your bit-beasts or you will never see her again." said Carlyle and his bit-beast Martier prepared to attack, if ordered to.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the whole forest, when it was gone Carlyle and his bit-beast had disappeared. Kiri was on the floor, but she was okay.

"Let's get you two back to Tyson's place." said Ray to Kai as he picked up Kiri.

"What was that light?" asked Kenny.

"It reminded me of Unicolyon, remember. Oliver's bit-beast, but can it be?" asked Tyson.

"Whoever it was, I owe them my thanks." said Kai. "Let's get to America before Carlyle can."


	4. American Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 4: American Arrival

The next morning, very early morning, Tyson said farewell to his friends at home, saying he'd see them later.

"Tyson, buddy. We gotta finish our match. You know, the one your captain interrupted." said Andrew.

"We will, Andrew, and don't mind Kai, he's always been moody." Tyson whispered as Kai leant by the car door.

Tyson walked over to the car and he got in next to Kenny. Ray went in the front seat next to the driver so Kai could sit with Kiri.

"Bye, gramps, have fun." said Tyson and the car took off to the airport.

"Ray, did you phone ahead to Max?" asked Kiri.

"No, I didn't, I forgot because of last night's party and surprise attack." said Ray and he borrowed Kenny's cell phone and called Max.

"This will be fun though, I haven't been to America since Max was last there and that was almost a year ago." said Tyson.

"I couldn't get Max, but his mum is expecting us." said Ray handing the phone back to Kenny.

"You've been quiet, Kai." said Tyson and Kai just looked at him then looked out the window. "I know you're always quiet, Kai, but come on, have some fun will you?"

"Tyson, don't bother me, I'm not in the mood and I don't think the driver needs Dranzer smashing your beyblade in his car." said Kai.

Tyson just turned away from Kai and, mostly for a reason to avoid looking at Kai, watched Kenny do his research until they reached the airport.

"So, Kenny, which flight are we getting?" asked Ray.

"Flight 328 passengers to the USA boarding at Gate 12." they heard over a loudspeaker.

"That one, let's go." said Kenny and they hurried to Gate 12 and showed their tickets.

On the plane, Tyson sat with Kenny and spent most of the flight joking about really pathetic things.

"Tyson, as great as your jokes are, please let me concentrate." said Kenny.

"You realise he's not serious, right, Tyson, your jokes wouldn't make a hyena laugh." said Dizzi.

"I wish Max was with us already because he doesn't mind jokes." said Tyson and in the seat behind him, Ray was examining his beyblade, more than once, he asked Kenny for some technical advice.

In the seats on the other side of the plane were Kai and Kiri. Kai was still avoiding looking at Tyson which made Tyson annoyed.

"Are you still friendly with Tyson?" asked Kiri quietly.

"To tell the truth, I don't know who my friends are anymore, the only person I can trust is you." said Kai.

Kiri smiled then yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

"A bit, I didn't sleep well last night, I woke up in the middle of the night and lay awake until just after 3 AM, then we had to get ready to go at about 5 AM because Kenny wanted a very early flight." said Kiri.

"It's better to leave early, it takes ages to get to the USA, so you might as well sleep now." said Kai.

"You're right." and he put his arm round her and she fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

Finally they arrived, Kai woke Kiri and they all left the plane.

"Kenny, get a taxi or bus or something to the BBA research centre." said Tyson as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I will." and Kenny found a bus to take them.

"I haven't met the All-Starz, at least not properly, what are they like?" asked Kiri to Kai.

"They are pretty good." said Kai.

"They're actually very good." said Tyson.

"Only to a lesser beyblader." said Kai a little harshly.

"Kai, I know we will never be friends, but I'm a good beyblader, just because you're considered the best or even assumed to be the best doesn't mean anyone less than you is an amateur." said Tyson angrily.

"That was a little harsh, Kai. Is something on your mind?" asked Ray.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." said Kai.

They arrived at the BBA research centre.

"Whoa, wait, who are you kids?" asked a security guard.

"Calm down, it's the Bladebreakers, hi Tyson." it was Michael.

"Michael, how are you?" asked Tyson.

"Not bad, that's Kiri, right?" Michael said.

"Yeah." said Tyson.

"We finally meet, last time wasn't a very talkative time." said Michael laying on the charm.

"Well, at least we meet now." said Kiri almost smiling as Michael took her hand and led them in.

Kai was on the verge of saying something he didn't want to say and so just left it and followed the others in.

"Is this is a sociable visit, Judy told us you were coming, but didn't say why." said Michael.

"Afraid not." said Ray. "We'll explain more when we see the rest of your team and Max."

They entered the office.

"Emily, Steve, Eddy. Guess who's here?" said Michael.

"Well, well. The Bladebreakers finally arrive, we've been waiting. We saw you on camera and sent Michael to get you." said Emily.

"Hi, Emily. Um, where's Max and his mum?" asked Kenny.

"Max can't stop practicing and Judy is on her way down from a meeting." said Eddy.

They waited and Max entered with his mum.

"Guys, long time no see." said Max grabbing Tyson and Kenny.

"Cool it, Max." said Tyson.

"Hi, Ray. Kai." said Max.

Ray responded friendly, but Kai hardly acknowledged Max's presence.

"Is Kai all right?" asked Max.

"Yeah. Now you guys are all here, we better get down to business." said Tyson.


	5. Practice Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 5: Practice Match

Sitting at a table in Judy's office, Tyson and Ray explained everything to Max and the All-Starz.

"So this Carlyle defeated Johnny and took Salamulyon. That added to his power I bet." said Max.

"Yeah, and we know Robert, he won't battle someone twice, we were the one exception." said Tyson.

"This guy can obviously travel long distances easily, if he reached the European countries and then met you in Japan, so you think he will come here to get us." said Michael.

"That about sums it up." said Kenny.

"Be careful, Max. You nearly lost Draciel before." said Judy.

"I know and so I will never let it happen again." said Max. "I've been practicing almost continuously."

"I can guess you're in a rush to warn the White Tigers, but how about a practice match?" suggested Michael.

"I like that idea." said Tyson.

Michael looked at his team-mates.

"You can take this one, Michael." said Emily.

"I guess I'm your opponent." said Michael looking at Tyson.

"Tyson, I will take this one." said Kai.

"But Kai." said Tyson.

"No buts, Tyson." said Kai. "Lead the way, Michael."

They went to the dish while Tyson and the others watched from above.

"Why do you think Kai wants this one? He's never been interested in practice matches before, it's always Kai practicing alone." said Tyson.

"I don't know, Tyson. I haven't said, but you've noticed he's been acting strange ever since Carlyle first appeared and met us." said Kiri.

"You're the only person he can talk to without getting in a fuss." said Tyson.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" said Judy and the beyblades were released.

"Like the good old days." said Michael to himself.

"I won't be holding back." said Kai. "Go Dranzer!"

Dranzer came out from the beyblade.

"Trygle, it's time to use the Talon Attack." and Trygle went towards Dranzer claws out.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow." and Dranzer hit Trygle and Michael's beyblade started to wobble.

"Oh no." said Michael. "Come on Trygle, defence."

"Fire Tornado." said Kai and out came the very hot attack.

"This is that attack we saw during their last tournament three years ago, we should have kept the data up-to-date." said Emily.

The attack was a lot hotter when suddenly Kai's beyblade went up into his own tornado and then started falling base down, landing right on top of Michael's beyblade.

"Trygle, no!" said Michael and his beyblade stopped, it was split into two halves.

Tyson came down to the arena to confront Kai.

"Kai, what do you think you're doing?" shouted Tyson. "That was uncalled for, you shouldn't wreck his beyblade."

Kai hit Tyson to the ground and left the arena.

"_Kai, what__'__s happened to you?_" Kiri asked herself.

The others went down to join Tyson and Michael.

"Michael, we can fix your beyblade." said Emily.

"I know, but I thought Kai was a nicer player than that." said Michael angrily.

"Let's get out of here, I think it would be better if we contacted the White Tigers to come here." said Tyson.

Kenny left to call the White Tigers, when he came back; he said they would be arriving the day after next. The Bladebreakers were given rooms by Judy.

"I can't believe Kai did that." said Tyson.

"I know, it was not like Kai, at least, not the Kai we know now." said Ray.

Kiri was sitting in the corner alone, she hadn't wanted to join Kai tonight, but she still felt she had to talk to him. Tyson continued his conversation with Max and Kenny. Ray came over to Kiri.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I can't believe Kai did that, Ray, I thought he was a nice person." said Kiri sadly.

Ray put his arm round Kiri and she started to cry.

"Whatever is bothering Kai will stop bothering him with Carlyle's defeat, I'm almost certain of it." said Ray.

"I hope so, I don't like what he's done, but I still love him." she said drying her eyes as best as she could.

In the All-Starz main training room, Michael was watching Emily and Judy work on repairing his beyblade.

"It looks like this might take a while Michael, so get some rest and I will work all night to repair it." said Emily.

"Thanks, Emily. Catch ya later." and Michael left to his room.

"What data did you get from Kai's improved Fire Tornado?" asked Judy.

"Just the amount of power and it was a lot, not many could beat him now. That must be why Carlyle is stealing bit-beasts. So he can beat Kai and get the ultimate one." said Emily.

"We better keep an eye on Kai, what he did to Michael was not nice, but this Carlyle sounds worse." said Judy.


	6. Biggest Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 6: Biggest Argument

Kiri didn't sleep well during the night, all she could think about was Kai and what he had done, he split Michael's beyblade and then hit Tyson. The next morning, Kai wasn't around. Michael's beyblade was finally repaired and he wanted to test it. Tyson offered and they had a fair match with Tyson winning.

"Well done, Tyson. You are a good opponent for him, Michael." said Max.

"Thanks, I guess Trygle is back to normal and in a better beyblade, you're great, Emily." said Michael.

"That's okay, but be careful with it, Michael." Emily said.

"I will." said Michael.

Ray noticed that Kiri was very quiet and she was standing away from the others, all she needed was the attitude and she'd be the female equivalent of Kai.

"You okay, Kiri? You're not usually avoiding us or being so quiet." said Ray.

"I need to find Kai, and I need your help, Ray." she said.

"Okay, but we don't know where he is." said Ray.

"We'll find him, then." and she left with Ray behind her.

After at least an hour and a half of searching, they found Kai; he was outside near the trees.

"Ray, stay out of sight, I can't talk to him if he knows you're here." Kiri whispered and Ray stayed out the way as Kiri approached Kai.

Kai turned as Kiri approached.

"I was worried, slightly, that you wouldn't come to find me." said Kai.

"You've always talked to me before and I need to know why you damaged Michael's beyblade and why did you hit Tyson." she said calmly.

"There's been a lot on my mind, Kiri, but I agree with you, it was wrong, I'm only staying out here to let things cool down." said Kai.

"I think you can come back, the only person who is still annoyed is Tyson and I know why, anyone would be after being hit by who they thought was a friend." said Kiri.

"Okay, Kiri. But at the moment, I want to make Dranzer strong enough to handle Carlyle." said Kai.

"We all want to get strong enough to save our bit-beasts, you are no exception, and you have acted so strange since we saw Carlyle first time that I'm worried about you." Kiri said.

She tried to make him face her, but he pulled away.

"Kai, are we still good together or have we fallen apart?" asked Kiri.

Kai didn't answer and as she walked towards him, he turned.

"You don't realise how important Dranzer is to me, I can't ever risk losing him." said Kai angrily.

"You gave him up easy enough for that Black Dranzer and he was way too dangerous for you!" said Kiri.

"Don't you start on Black Dranzer, it was years ago and I have learnt since then." said Kai.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention that, but I love you and I don't want to lose that." she said.

"This looks like it could be the end, but it will work. I will improve Dranzer and defeat Carlyle then nothing will bother us." said Kai.

"No, Kai. You have made your decision, you had the choice: Dranzer or me? And you have already chosen Dranzer." and she ran away crying.

"Kai, I hope you realise what you've done." said Ray and he went after Kiri.

Later, Kiri was still crying in her room when someone knocked.

"Kiri, it's Ray. Are you okay?"

"Come in, Ray." she said, drying her tears.

"You're still upset." he pointed out.

"Yes, but I can't keep hanging on, I have to move on from Kai or this won't get easier." she said.

In the training room, Michael was on his own practicing his Fast Ball Attack when Kai entered.

"Kai, your mates have been looking for you and I think Kiri is upset." said Michael.

"I've seen Kiri and I said some bad things that I didn't mean." said Kai. "And I'm sorry about your beyblade."

"Yeah, it's better now that's it's been upgraded, I guess you showed me how easily I can be defeated." said Michael.

Kai left and Michael continued training. Upstairs, Ray had managed to make Kiri feel better, but as they headed down to their evening meal, they met Kai.

"I'm sorry, Kiri." said Kai, but she walked past.

"Go on ahead, Kiri." said Ray and he stayed facing Kai.

"I do mean it. I'm sorry for what I said to her." said Kai.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but this will take more than an apology, I think she wants to make you feel like she does and if she does, then good luck to you." said Ray.

"Ray, what do you mean?" asked Kai. Ray just followed after Kiri and Kai went up to his room.

In the main dining room, everyone was eating well, especially Tyson.

"Kai not joining us?" asked Michael to Kiri.

"No, but that doesn't matter." she said.

"I guess Kai wasn't able to make his apologies." said Michael.

"Have you seen him?" asked Kiri.

"He came in on me when I was training and said he didn't mean what he said to you."

"Really? I think he needs to try harder than an apology." said Kiri.

"Well, maybe things will change after the White Tigers arrive." said Michael.


	7. Trying to Defend

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 7: Trying to Defend

It was time for the White Tigers arrival, Emily was watching the security camera so she could see them arriving and at about midday, she saw them and sent Michael to go get them.

"The White Tigers are a great team." said Steve.

"Yeah, but they do have disadvantages." said Eddy. "But, so do we."

The White Tigers entered.

"Hey, guys. Tyson, Ray." said Lee.

"Kiri." said Jordan and hugged his older sister.

"Hi, Jordan." said Kiri.

Ray hugged Mariah after shaking hands with Lee.

"So what's with the urgent call, telling us to get here." said Kevin.

"We'll explain after we're all acquainted." said Tyson.

"Once again, where is your fifth beyblader?" asked Lee.

"Kai has had a lot on his mind and kept out the way." said Ray.

"You've had a lovers tiff, haven't you, Kiri?" asked Jordan.

"A little more than that, but I'm not getting into it." said Kiri.

"Ah well, at least we know he's actually a Bladebreaker, not something else." said Gary.

"Yeah, he's on our team." said Tyson.

Later, during the evening, after Tyson and Ray had explained the situation to the White Tigers, Kai showed up.

"Hey, Kai." said Jordan.

Kai just looked up at him then sat down.

"You all right, Kai? The others said there is something on your mind." said Lee.

"Just my beyblade. I have spent most of my time upgrading Dranzer." said Kai.

"Or is Carlyle on your mind?" asked Kevin.

"No. Well, maybe a little." said Kai.

"I think Kiri is on his mind." said Jordan.

"Shut it, Jordan, this isn't a good time." said Kiri.

The All-Starz joined the others and the evening was spent talking.

"Kai, you joining in?" asked Mariah.

"No, Mariah, I'm not." and just as he was leaving, he looked over at Kiri and Michael, he could just see she was holding his hand, he turned away shocked.

"He saw." said Kiri and she released Michael's hand.

"You're trying to make him jealous by being nice to me. I like it, but Kai has only just apologised for wrecking my beyblade, he'll take it back now." said Michael.

"Ignore him, he knows why I'm doing it." said Kiri.

Upstairs, Kai was sitting in shock when he heard the door open.

"Jordan."

"Hello, Kai. I am getting the feeling that you have been upsetting my sister. Whether she is older than me or not, I'm still going to defend her." said Jordan.

"What can you do about it? Anyway, I've apologised to her and she's not interested." said Kai.

"She isn't interested in Michael, she just wants to make you feel worse." said Jordan.

"I know that, just leave me alone, Jordan, because I don't need you bothering me." said Kai.

"I heard you beat Michael when you arrived, you wrecked his beyblade, but you won't wreck mine." said Jordan and he prepared to release his beyblade.

"Put it down, kid. There is no point in you trying to beat me then ending up with a wrecked beyblade when I have no interest in beating you." said Kai.

"Come on, Kai. I have to do this, the only challenge I've had is Lee and you are better than him." said Jordan.

"All right, but if you can't beat Lee, what makes you think you can beat me?" asked Kai.

Jordan didn't answer and led the way to the dish.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" said Jordan and both released their beyblades.

"Dranzer, go for defence." said Kai.

Dranzer stopped and put a shield up.

"Whatever. Barian, get our revenge." said Jordan.

Barian broke through Dranzer's shield, surprising Kai.

"Fire Tornado." said Kai.

Dranzer started to spin faster and the tornado came out.

"Barian, Shock Attack." and the electricity actually combined with the Fire Tornado and a big explosion happened.

In the room where the others were, they heard the explosion and everything started to shake.

"Get out of here." said Tyson.

"Where are Kai and Jordan?" asked Kiri.

"I'll go get them, you lot get out." said Ray and he hurried to the beyblade dish.

"Ray!" called Mariah.

"Mariah, we gotta go. Ray will be okay." said Lee pulling his sister by the hand.

Ray had reached the dish, being at the centre of the explosion, there were loads of flames.

"Kai, Jordan, are you here?" asked Ray.

Kai came over with Jordan under his arm unconscious.

"Is he all right, Kai?" asked Ray.

"He'll be fine, let's move." and Kai ran out with Ray behind him.

"Turn left, Kai. That path is a dead end now." said Ray diverting and Kai followed until finally, they got outside.

"Is Jordan okay?" asked Kiri rushing over as Kai lay him down.

Kai didn't answer her and walked away.

"He will be okay." said Ray. "And Kai seems all right."

"Good, what caused the explosion?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." said Ray and he walked over to Kai.

"It was just a battle that got out of hand. I used Fire Tornado and he went and used his Shock Attack, the attacks combined and were too powerful. We both lost control." explained Kai.

"Kai, I don't know how to say this nicely, but do you know how important this research centre is?" Judy asked.

"Yes, I do and I'm sorry." said Kai.

Later, when night had truly fallen, a fireman came out.

"What's the extent of the damage?" asked Emily.

"There are a few corridors that now have dead ends and the arena is completely wrecked, but, the building is stable and I don't think any builder would have too much trouble." he said.

"That's good, so, you done for tonight?" asked Judy.

"Yes, we will be leaving now and I hope no one got injured, we only found one person hurt, but he'll survive and have a great recovery." said the fireman.

"Who was it?" asked Michael.

"A member of your team, I think." said the fireman.

"He must mean Steve, he's the only one not here." said Eddy.

"I will go make sure he's okay, you lot, get your rest." said Judy.

"You're a hero, Ray. You went back to help them." said Mariah.

"I was surprised to find Kai barely injured." said Ray.

"Kai, as harsh as this may sound, trying to put yourself into hospital isn't the way to gain my forgiveness." said Kiri.

Kiri walked away and headed to her room.

"Kai, you're so lucky I'm alive." said Jordan, who had finally awakened.

"Well, at least we know the outcome, I won the match." said Kai following the others in.

"You okay, Jordan?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah. Um, Kenny, can you do me a favour?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, what do you need?" asked Kenny.

"I need the exact power of my Shock Attack and I was wondering why my attack combined with Kai's Fire Tornado." said Jordan.

"The attack combined? That's a new one. No, wait, I remember when Kai used fire to make Tyson's Dragoon lose control on his hurricane, so, okay, I can do that for you, but it will have to wait until tomorrow." said Kenny.


	8. More Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 8: More Hurt

The next morning, Jordan went to find Kiri.

"Jordan, why did you challenge Kai?" she asked.

"I felt bad because he was upsetting you." said Jordan.

"You were trying to defend me. I didn't need your help, Jordan. You could have died last night, so could Kai."

"I'm sorry." said Jordan hanging his head.

Kiri hugged him and Kai entered the room.

"Oh, hi Kiri. I didn't know you had company." said Kai.

"Of course not. I didn't expect him to come, but he had to tell me what happened between you two." said Kiri, looking at Kai annoyed.

"Sorry, I never wanted to hurt your brother, or you." he said.

"Save it, Kai." and she left the room.

"Can't you keep out, Kai. She isn't ready yet." said Jordan leaving the room after Kiri.

"Ready? For what?" asked Kai, but Jordan didn't answer.

Later, Kiri had her own plans to really make Kai feel how much he cared for her.

"Michael, at noon, exactly at 12, meet me in your training room alone." she said.

"Okay, why?" asked Michael. "Is this more of your plan to make Kai feel bad?"

"Shh, and sort of." she said.

Barely half an hour later, she found Kai.

"Kai, can you meet me later, just after noon, in the All-Starz's training room?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Kai.

"I need you to see something alone." said Kiri and she walked away.

"_Maybe I might be forgiven at last._" Kai said to himself.

Later, just before noon, Michael met Kiri in the training room.

"So, Kiri. What are you going to do?" he asked.

She turned on the lights and spent a bit of time talking. Kai was on his way up; Kiri had planned it perfectly, though lucky timing certainly was part of it.

"Kiri, I'm here." said Kai.

And Kai felt horrible at what he saw, Kiri was passionately kissing Michael.

"No!" shouted Kai and they both turned.

"Kai, I'm sorry, I had no idea." said Michael, but he wasn't hiding his excitement much.

Kai ran out the room and Michael looked at Kiri.

"That was not nice." said Michael.

"You weren't complaining until Kai came in. I think it had the desired effect though." she said.

Upstairs, Kai was very angry and upset and he used his beyblade on the objects in the room, mostly the chair and bookcases.

"How could she do that to me? I never thought she could go as far as to kiss another guy." said Kai catching his beyblade.

"Kai? My god, what's got under your skin?" said Ray entering and seeing the damage.

"Kiri has gone too far, Ray. She wanted to make me feel bad, like you said, but she has gone one step too far." said Kai.

"What's she done?" asked Ray.

"She told me to meet her at the training room so I could see her kissing Michael." said Kai angrily.

"She didn't! I'm sorry, Kai. I knew she wanted to hurt you, but that is almost heartless." said Ray.

Kai tried to hide his tears.

"Kai, don't be ashamed. I won't think less of you if you cry, that's what it means to be human. We have feelings." said Ray and he stayed with Kai most of the afternoon.

Downstairs, Michael just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and it made him annoyed because he never knew Kiri only did it to hurt Kai until he saw Kai come in, that is.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" asked Mariah. "Do you know where Ray is?"

"He will be with Kai. Leave them, Mariah. Kai is not happy and I expect Ray is trying to comfort him." said Kiri.

"Is it okay to ask, what happened?" asked Mariah.

"I did something heartless, Mariah." and she started to cry.

"Come on."

Mariah led Kiri upstairs to her room.

"Okay, my room has a very good lock. We have all the time to explain this." said Mariah.

"Me and Kai have had a rough patch ever since we first saw Carlyle, then things got worse after we had an argument just before you arrived here. I started to make Kai jealous by flirting with Michael." said Kiri.

"You flirted with Michael? Why don't you just accept Kai's apology?" asked Mariah.

"I wanted to make him feel how I felt, very bad. But then, today, in the All-Starz's training room, I planned it out so Kai would see me with Michael, when Kai walked in, me and Michael were kissing." said Kiri and her tears flowed again.

"So, the kiss wasn't exactly part of the plan, you just wanted Kai to see you with Michael, but not doing anything." said Mariah.

"Yeah." said Kiri.

"You wanted to make Kai feel bad, I got that, but I expect he's feeling a lot worse than you, I mean, how would you feel if Kai was kissing someone else?" asked Mariah.

"Heartbroken and betrayed." said Kiri. "He may have my forgiveness now, but I will never get his."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Kiri, you were very harsh to Kai and I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to you again." said Mariah.

Mariah left Kiri alone for a while. Upstairs, Kai had finally calmed down and he left the room with Ray.

"Ray." said Mariah.

"Don't, Mariah." said Ray.

"I know what happened, Ray. Kiri has told me everything, she's in my room right now." said Mariah.

"She can't feel worse than me." said Kai.

"That's what I said to her, Kai, but she has been crying nearly the whole afternoon. You look like you have been to." said Mariah.

"He has been crying, but not really a lot, I think he's more angry." said Ray.

Kai looked out a window and noticed Kiri sneaking into the trees.

"I'll catch you later, Ray." and Kai swung out a big window and landed feet first then went after Kiri.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Ray.

Mariah looked into her room.

"Kiri's left. He probably saw her and is going after her." said Mariah.

"In his temper, I wouldn't want to be in Kiri's position." said Ray.

"Ray, Mariah. What's going on?" asked Lee.

"Long story, Lee. It will be explained later." said Mariah.

Ray and Mariah took off. Down in the forest clearing, Kai had found Kiri.

"Kai." said Kiri as he approached.

"How could you be so low?" he asked her and she backed away.

"I didn't plan to kiss Michael. It wasn't meant to go that far." said Kiri.

"Give me one good reason to believe you." and Kiri tripped on a tree root.


	9. Forgiveness after Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 9: Forgiveness After Danger

Kiri, having fallen backwards, looked scared as Kai approached.

"What's wrong with you? I don't want to hurt you, but I do want to know why you kissed someone else." said Kai.

"I just didn't realise how much you loved me and I thought if I made you jealous, you might appreciate what you had." she said.

"I did, but now I'm wondering if I made the right choice. We have spent three years together with no problems. Am I getting boring? Does Michael have something I don't?" asked Kai.

"Michael is nothing compared to you, if you want the truth, then yes, I was attracted when we first arrived, but it wasn't until after that argument that I played on his flirty ways to make you jealous." said Kiri.

Suddenly, a fire sparked, seemingly from nowhere and then Carlyle and his bit-beast, Martier, appeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Carlyle.

"Get lost, Carlyle. Stay back." said Kai.

Kiri stood up and walked over to Kai, but Carlyle ordered Martier to attack her.

"Hurry, Drazier." said Kiri releasing her beyblade and her bit-beast got in the way of Martier's attack.

"Drazier, hang on. Kai, you've got to help. Please." she begged of him.

"I think you've made your choice: alone or a team. You chose alone." said Kai, almost mimicking what she had said earlier during the argument.

Fortunately, Ray and Mariah found them.

"Kiri, we're here to help. Go Driger." said Ray and out came the White Tiger to help Drazier.

"Galux, Cat Scratch Attack." said Mariah and out came the mountain cat bit-beast.

As Martier beat away Galux, Ray used his Driger's Tiger Claw Attack.

"Kai, you gotta help us out. You're a team member." said Mariah as she picked up her beyblade.

"Martier, you beat her Galux, now make your move." said Carlyle.

Driger and Drazier were forced back when Martier made the move which wrecked Mariah's beyblade while it was in her hands.

"No, don't steal Galux." she said sadly.

With the beyblade broken, Galux joined Martier and Salamulyon in Carlyle's beyblade.

"No, I've already lost him before." and Mariah collapsed to the ground, upset and crying.

"Galux isn't exactly powerful, so, Salamulyon, use the Fire Rod." and Salamulyon replaced Martier and used the attack, Drazier was just holding on. Driger had avoided the attack and used Tiger Claw again.

The big battle had been noticed by the others, mostly the other Bladebreakers and Lee.

"That's where Ray and Mariah went, they were following Kai and Kiri." said Lee.

"Someone else is there, not just Kai, Kiri, Ray and Mariah." said Tyson.

They headed over and found Carlyle using Galux's Cat Scratch Attack.

"That's Galux, oh, he's going to pay." said Lee and he released his beyblade.

"Lee, don't. You might lose Galeon." said Ray.

"Dranzer, let's take care of it, shall we?" said Kai releasing his beyblade.

Dranzer immediately went for the Fire Tornado at the same time Drazier used the Lava Ray, the result was a very hot blast of energy.

"Barian, Shock Attack." said Jordan joining the battle.

The Shock Attack combined with the Fire Tornado as before causing lots of damage, making Carlyle lose the battle.

"No, I lost, that means, no!" Galux and Salamulyon flew out of his beyblade and returned to their owners. Except, Galux had no beyblade to return to yet so Lee actually offered to give Galux a beyblade to stay in temporarily.

"You're all washed up, Carlyle." said Kai.

"For now, but I will return." said Carlyle and he threw down a smoke bomb and left while they were coughing.

"Thanks, Kai, but if you could beat him, then why didn't you get involved earlier?" asked Mariah.

"There were two things I needed: the power of Barian's Shock Attack and the realisation of my love for Kiri." and he smiled when she turned around.

"Kai, have you forgiven me?" asked Kiri.

"If you've forgiven me." he said. "You were right; I was paying way too much attention to Dranzer instead of you."

"But if you hadn't, Carlyle would still have Salamulyon. Johnny owes you." said Kiri.

Later that evening, Emily and Kenny had made Mariah a new beyblade and Lee released Galux into it.

"Galux is back, thank you so much." said Mariah to Emily, Kenny, Kai and Lee.

Then Kenny got a phone call.

"It's Johnny, I guess he wants to thank you, Kai." and Kenny passed the phone to him.

After Kai put the phone down, he told the others what Johnny said.

"He said that he figured we were the only ones who could beat Carlyle then he thanked us then said he's coming here." said Kai.

"Just him? Or his team as well?" asked Tyson.

"On his own." said Kai.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Oliver again. He was a friendly competitor." said Max.

"Yeah, that's true, but they're all okay. Johnny was just a little sarcastic and overconfident." said Tyson.

"Yeah, but I put him in his place." said Kai.

Him and Kiri were together again and sitting next to each other. It had taken ages for Michael to apologise because he couldn't find the right words.

"I think it's great Kai has someone in his life, it makes it easier." said Mariah, who was sitting with Ray.

The next day, Tyson and the others were preparing for Johnny's arrival.

"You think he has got a decent flight here." said Tyson.

Johnny arrived in late afternoon and immediately made his way to the main room.

"Hey, where is everyone?" he asked.

"Johnny, hi, first I'd like to say: I bet you're happy to have Salamulyon back." said Max.

"Yes, I am. Where's Kai?"

"I'm here, Johnny. Long time, no see." said Kai.

"Yeah, um, thanks for defeating Carlyle and freeing Salamulyon." said Johnny.

The rest joined them and they sat at a table.

"I have an idea to stop Carlyle for good, just because Kai can defeat him doesn't mean he's gone for good. He will find other bit-beasts so I think you should hear the story of Bey." said Johnny and he smiled as they all gasped in surprise.


	10. The Legend of Bey

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 10: The Legend of Bey

"You know of Bey?" asked Ray.

"Yes, I heard about him when Robert was talking about the history of beyblading." said Johnny.

"Who's Bey?" asked Tyson loudly.

"Who here actually does know of Bey?" asked Lee.

There weren't that many that knew, the ones who did were: Kai, Ray, Lee and Mariah.

"None of you have heard of him?" asked Johnny of the remaining Bladebreakers and All-Starz.

"Nope, but he must be a big deal." said Tyson.

"Tyson, he's only the man which turned Blading into Beyblading." said Lee.

"No, really?" asked Kenny.

"Didn't you mention something about a legendary beyblader, Max?" asked Judy.

"Yeah, but I didn't know his name." said Max.

"We heard the legend of Bey from the elders in our village." said Ray.

"I heard it from my grandfather." said Kai.

"For the ones who don't know Bey, he was a champion beyblader, he lived back when beyblading was just starting to become popular, he was an expert, he never lost a match, eventually, of course, he got old and gave beyblading up, he became a teacher for many beybladers. There is no way he could be alive now, it's logically impossible." said Johnny.

"Do you know where he used to reside?" asked Kenny.

"The legends are well messed up when it comes to his personal life, but the most likely I'd say is Egypt." said Johnny.

"I think Johnny's right, also, it would make sense, because some of the earliest bit-beasts were found in Egypt." said Ray.

"That settles it, tomorrow, we should go to Egypt." said Max and they all agreed.

"You coming, Director?" Michael asked Judy.

"No, I'm afraid not. I have work to do, so good luck to all of you." she said.

"Kiri, I'm sorry, but I'm going to do some training, I promise I won't be gone for long." said Kai leaving the room.

"He's leaving you again. I would never leave you." said Michael.

"Michael, that is what separates you from Kai, while he loves me and wants to be with me, he knows he has responsibilities to." said Kiri smiling.

"You just got told, Michael." said Eddy laughing.

"Shut it, Eddy. Yeah, I just looked stupid, but I am actually wondering just how close together they think they are." said Michael.

Tyson was sitting with Kenny, who for once, was not on his laptop.

"Kenny, do you think Egypt really has the secrets of a legendary beyblader?"

"Yes, Tyson, I do believe it, and I've already checked with Dizzi, she has lots of knowledge and it goes back a long way, she thinks the legends are right." said Kenny.

"Cool, so what time is the flight?" asked Tyson.

"Not quite as early as our flight here, but still in the morning." said Kenny.

Johnny was sitting with Ray, Lee and Mariah. They were discussing what to do first in Egypt.

"I think we should talk to the local beybladers. They're bound to know the legend quite well." said Johnny.

"Yeah, I guess so, but Egypt is a big place. Are you planning to stick together or split up?" asked Lee.

"If we must split up, then there should be at least three in a group." said Johnny.

"Do you know anything about Egyptian beybladers?" asked Ray.

"They don't even have a team for the world championships, they just do beyblading for fun." said Johnny.

"And what about their skill?" asked Mariah.

"Mariah, please, what skill could they have?" said Johnny.

"Haven't you learnt anything? Look what happened when you underestimated Carlyle." said Ray.

"You have a point." said Johnny.

In the labs, Judy was talking with Emily.

"Judy, I'm going to miss you, you're a great coach for the team and a terrific boss."

"Thanks, Emily, hey, do me a favour and in Egypt, can you keep an eye on Max for me?" asked Judy.

"Of course." said Emily and she shook hands with Judy.

The next morning, they were ready to get going, except Tyson was stalling again.

"How many times can he be late?" asked Kai annoyed when Tyson finally showed up.

"Sorry, guys, but you know that I can't handle mornings." and they got into the bus to the airport.

"So, Kenny, got our tickets?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, have you got yours?" he asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'm the only one they can trust with tickets if Judy's not around." said Emily. "It's a shame Steve will miss out."

"Has anyone here been to Egypt?" asked Jordan.

They all shook their heads.

"Does anyone know the language?" panicked Jordan.

"I'm sure we will get around." said Dizzi.


	11. Egypt Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 11: Egypt Surprise

The Bladebreakers, All-Starz and White Tigers, along with Johnny, arrived in Egypt. They immediately felt the heat.

"Russia was freezing and this place is nearly hotter than Kai's Fire Tornado." moaned Tyson.

"At least we know we won't be getting a cold." said Kenny.

"I may be running a little sluggish." said Dizzi.

"Where shall we start?" asked Ray.

"Perhaps we should ask some local beybladers if they know about Bey." suggested Michael.

"Where is the best place to find beybladers?" asked Kiri.

"There's an indoor training arena not far from here, it should contain many Egyptian beybladers." said Kenny.

"So, lead the way, Kenny." said Tyson.

"I'm not sure exactly where it is, but I have an idea and I know it's not easy to miss." said Kenny.

They arrived to the training arena; it was in the shape of a pyramid.

"I should have known." said Tyson.

"I guess the Egyptians like to make an impression." said Ray.

They entered and saw many young beybladers in matches.

"Where should we start?" asked Max.

"Hey, you're the Bladebreakers, right? Wow, and you're with the American All-Starz." said an excited kid.

"Hey, what about us?" said Mariah annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, White Tigers, right?" said the kid.

"Yeah, they're the White Tigers. I'm Tyson, what's your name, dude?"

"I'm Chenzira." said the boy.

"Chenzira? That's pretty cool." said Tyson.

"So, what makes you want to visit Egypt?" asked Chenzira.

"Can we talk somewhere where we won't get disturbed?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, sure, all of you coming or…?"

"All." said Jordan.

They followed Chenzira to a small house.

"Welcome to my home." said Chenzira.

"Chenzira!" shouted a voice.

"Oh, no, I thought she was out." whispered Chenzira.

"Who?" asked Tyson.

"My older sister, Hasina." said Chenzira.

"It's chores day, Chenzira, you know what the Elder will say if we don't all chip in." said Hasina.

"Sis, I have friends round, they want to talk." said Chenzira.

"Who are these guys supposed to be?" she asked.

"Bladebreakers, All-Starz and White Tigers." said Chenzira.

"And I'm Johnny; I'm part of the Majestics."

"Whatever. Still, we don't get many foreign beybladers. So, sure, you can skip chores today, but don't let it happen again, little brother." and she walked away.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel." whispered Jordan.

"Jordan, what was that?" asked Kiri and Jordan backed away.

They headed to the back room of Chenzira's house and sat down.

"So, what do you guys want to know?" asked Chenzira.

"What do you know about a legendary beyblader named Bey?" asked Lee.

Chenzira looked up.

"Bey, you know your history. He was legendary all right. He made beyblading what it is, in his youth he was the best beyblader ever, I'm actually one of his descendants, like a very great grandson." he joked.

"What can you tell us about him?" asked Tyson.

"I don't really know that much, but I have some books that he wrote many years ago." Chenzira said and he got some books out of a desk.

"Whoa, they're dusty." said Eddy.

"I'll say, how long have they been in that desk?" asked Emily.

"Not long, really, but you know sandstorms, man, they're murder if you hang around outside." said Chenzira.

"Where did Bey used to live?" asked Johnny.

"In a house not far away, but then he left for no reason and went to the pyramids to train, no one saw him again and then, after many years, people started to assume he was dead, though no one really knows." explained Chenzira.

"Logically, he must be dead." said Kenny.

"You won't get far in Egypt if you believe in logic because there are way too many legends and mysteries here." said Chenzira.

"Can you show us where Bey trained?" asked Kevin.

"No way! At least not today, the storms will come at nightfall and that's not far away, but you can stay here for the night, I'm sure my sister will leave you alone, for a small house, there is plenty of space for privacy." said Chenzira.

"Okay, then. Who's hungry?" asked Tyson.

"Your foreigners, remember? So, I can't see you eating the food here." laughed Chenzira.

"I'm sure we can go out to eat, I mean, there has to be food for foreigners, otherwise, tourists would be limited." said Gary.

"Gary has a point, let's go." said Lee.

"I say captains pay." said Tyson, indicating Kai, Lee and Michael.

"No fair, Tyson. Everyone pays some." said Kiri.

They headed out to get food and prepare for tomorrow's visit to Bey's training place.


	12. Unexpected Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 12: Unexpected Challenge

The Bladebreakers, All-Starz, White Tigers and Johnny were preparing for the trip to Bey's training place in the pyramids.

"Chenzira, we're all ready." said Tyson.

"Right, guys, I better let my sister know where we're going." said Chenzira.

Kiri was sitting by herself in the corner.

"You all right, Kiri?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, just thinking. What if we hit a dead end instead of finding anything?" asked Kiri looking up.

"Don't worry about it. All we can do is check it out." said Kai.

Outside, Hasina was arguing with Chenzira.

"You missed doing your chores yesterday. You have to make up for it." she shouted.

"Hasina, can't you see how much this needs to be done." said Chenzira.

"Not really, all I understand is that you want to look at pyramids in the desert, which seems stupid because you can see them any day you want." she said.

"It seems you have a problem." said Ray.

Hasina turned around and frowned at Ray.

"I have a problem with my brother helping an amateur team." said Hasina.

"What? She doesn't have a clue." said Tyson.

"We're not amateurs." said Lee.

"So get your facts right." said Mariah.

"What? One of you wants to prove that you are a good beyblader." she said smiling.

"Oh, leave it Hasina." said Chenzira.

"Go ahead. Who wants to challenge her?" asked Emily.

"Ray? Do you want to go?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, I haven't had a decent match for a while." said Ray.

"And if he loses, who's next?" asked Hasina.

"I will be." said Michael.

"And, if Michael wins, I'll be next." said Lee.

"So, best two out of three it is." said Hasina.

"Okay, then. If we win, then you let us go no complaints." said Max.

"Sure." she agreed.

"And if you win?" asked Kai.

"Then leave Bey's training place in peace." said Hasina.

"Agreed." said Kiri.

"Take your time preparing, but nothing will change the end result." said Hasina.

"Okay, Ray, we don't know anything about her, but Dizzi says the Egyptians are known for some really strange moves. They are probably effective though." whispered Kenny.

"You think I should stick to defence for the start." said Ray.

"Let's just say, don't go running in with Tiger Claw." said Kenny.

Ray went up to the dish and faced Hasina.

"3…2…1…let it rip." said Max.

Both beyblades were released and Ray held back in defence.

"You're defending. You are smarter than I thought." said Hasina.

She sent her beyblade towards Ray's and they kept hitting against each other.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked in annoyance.

As she came at him again he avoided and came round for a reverse slam, but her defence held up.

"Nice try, Bladebreaker." she said.

"Driger, it's time to show the Egyptians how we beyblade." said Ray and out came the White Tiger bit-beast.

"That's a nice bit-beast, I'll give you that, but it can't handle my Sadiki." and out came Hasina's bit-beast, the Ibis.

"Oh, man, that isn't good." said Ray.

"Ray better watch it guys. That Sadiki is no joker." said Dizzi.

"Driger, it's time to use the Tiger Claw." said Ray.

"Oh, you getting desperate, Ray?" mocked Hasina.

The Tiger Claw didn't do anything.

"Sadiki, use the Wing Attack." said Hasina.

"No, that attack is similar to Robert's. This isn't good." said Tyson.

A flash of light and Ray lost the first round.

"You did good, Ray." said Michael and he stepped up to the dish for the second round.

"What makes you think you will succeed where Ray failed?" asked Hasina.

"Because I know what I'm up against." said Michael.

"Don't you dare underestimate her." said Emily.

"Come on, Michael. You can do it!" shouted Kiri and Michael smiled back at her.

"Well, let's get it over with." said Hasina, preparing to once again, release her beyblade.

"3…2…1…let it rip." said Max again and both players released their beyblades.

"Did you notice? Michael used his right hand, he only does that when he wants to fight seriously." said Ray.

"Come on, Michael. I know you can do it." said Kiri.

The beyblades kept hitting each other.

"Sadiki, finish this one quickly." said Hasina.

Sadiki's attack didn't do any damage.

"No, that's not good. Come on, Sadiki. We can do this." she said.

"Trygle, use the Talon Attack at maximum power." said Michael and his beyblade hit Hasina's and knocked it down.

"No, what happened?" said Hasina.

"That was quick, Michael wasn't wasting time." said Tyson.

"I know his plan, the longer she beyblades, the Egyptian sands actually give her more advantage instead of slowing her down, so Michael went for a quick win. Nice plan." said Kenny.

"We need a third round. Go ahead, Lee." said Eddy.

"I will bring her down, and we will then get on with our mission." said Lee.

Lee faced Hasina.

"That's a nice beyblade, looks strong." said Hasina.

"It is, don't worry." said Lee.

"So, once again, 3…2…1…let it rip." said Max.

Both beyblades were released.

"Galeon, Dark Lightning, Black Thunder attack." and Lee's Galeon immediately attacked.

"Defend, Sadiki." and the ibis put up a shield.

"Nice, but don't think it's over." said Lee.

"I won't, yet. Sand Attack." and the sands started to blow around Sadiki and Galeon started to get overpowered.

"No. Galeon, resist and attack."

Galeon attacked and the beyblades both flew apart.

"The match is tied." said Max in disbelief.

"You are a good beyblader." said Lee.

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have underestimated you three teams, plus Johnny." said Hasina.

"So, can we head off?" asked Chenzira.

"Yes, you can. Tomorrow though because Chenzira knows as well as I do, the sandstorms will rip you apart." said Hasina.

She walked away.

"Hey, Kiri. Thanks for the support." said Michael.

"That's all right, Michael. You're a good beyblader." said Kiri.

They shook hands and then Kiri joined Kai as they walked back to Chenzira's house.


	13. Bey's Training Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 13: Bey's Training Place

The three teams plus Johnny followed Chenzira to the pyramids the following morning.

"How far is it?" asked Kiri.

"It may seem far to you, but I think it's an okay journey." said Chenzira.

They had travelled a lot by the time Tyson started to complain.

"Do you know where this place is, Chenzira?"

"Your feet hurting?" asked Chenzira almost smiling.

When they reached the pyramids, they were all surprised just how high they were.

"I never imagined just how high." said Kenny.

"And made by hand." said Dizzi.

Tyson almost fell over in shock.

"Made by hand? That must have taken many years."

"Depending on the size, of course." said Chenzira. "That's the one, that big one up ahead."

"You said no one knew where he was. This pyramid is just him showing off. Did no one think that he might be using it?" asked Tyson.

"Do you know how many pyramids there are? And most people don't spend their day searching the pyramids." said Chenzira.

They all worked together to open the door.

"Oh my god. I smell rotten stuff." said Tyson.

"Have some respect will you, Tyson. Some pyramids contain mummified bodies." said Kenny.

"This is an old pyramid, but as you can see, it has one similarity with the modern world." said Chenzira pointing.

They looked over to where Chenzira was pointing and saw a beyblade dish.

"I guess this proves it. This is the dish he trained in all those years ago." said Kai.

"And still trains in." said a voice and they all turned.

"Who are you?" asked Mariah.

"Just an old man wondering why some kids obviously want to ruin the peace of Bey's training place." said the man.

He was an old man, he looked almost ancient.

"We don't want to ruin any peace. We're having trouble with a beyblader who wants to steal bit-beasts. We were hoping to learn something by coming here." said Kiri.

"I know who you mean. Why is Carlyle trying his luck with you guys? I know you all have skill way above him." said the old man.

"He has improved. He did manage to steal Johnny's and Mariah's bit-beasts, but when we defeated him, they returned to their beyblades." said Lee.

"That's good news." said the man.

"He escaped after and now we think he's keeping his distance until he can beat Kai's Dranzer." said Michael.

"How about I challenge you?" asked the man.

"What? You can beyblade." said Tyson surprised.

"Of course, I've been beyblading since I was a child. I never got bored and so I kept practicing, every single day." said the man.

"Okay, I accept." said Tyson.

They faced across the dish.

"3…2…1…let it rip." said Kiri and the beyblades were released.

"Have you even got a bit-beast?" asked Tyson as he kept hitting against the man's beyblade.

"Yes, come on out Baraka." and out came a rat.

"The Egyptians don't mind rats as much as we do, that must be why he chose that one." said Kenny.

"Dragoon, use the Phantom Hurricane attack." and out came the tornado.

"That's not bad, I didn't think I would have much chance to use my ultimate attack." said the old man.

"_Is it possible he__'__s the beyblader?_" Kenny asked himself.

"Go for it. Claw Scratch Attack." and the rat scratched Dragoon at alarming speed.

"That's fast, I can't react." and Tyson's beyblade went flying out the dish and hit the wall, the defence ring was a little cracked.

"Well, I win." said the old man.

"I want to know something. I don't think you're an ordinary beyblader, so, who are you?" asked Kenny.

"You won't believe me. You rely on logic too much. Like Chenzira said." said the old man.

"You're Bey, aren't you?" asked Emily.

"Yes, I am. You're all thinking how am I still alive? Believe me, guys, I don't know the simple answer to that." said Bey.

"Well, whether you're Bey or not, you are a great beyblader." said Tyson.

"You are having trouble with Carlyle, then, you better come in and take a seat. This is going to take some time." said Bey.

"What will take time? We only need advice, some tips." said Tyson.

"That's it though, I have lots of advice for you." said Bey. "Chenzira, get some food."

"Yes, very great grandfather. Remember, I am a descendant of Bey." said Chenzira.

They spent the next four hours listening to all the tricks and advice that Bey had. By this time, Kiri had taken off and wandered the desert.


	14. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 14: Rescue Mission

While the others were listening to Bey, Kiri had taken off, not a smart move, she was already lost and hadn't realised it yet.

"Even if it is Bey, no beyblader could possibly be so boring." she said annoyed.

Back at Bey's place, everyone was comparing their bit-beasts' strengths. Kenny was fixing up Tyson's beyblade.

"Emily, have you noticed?" asked Michael.

"Noticed what?" she said.

"Kiri is not around, she's disappeared and I think she could be in danger." said Michael.

"What? Wait a minute. She took off. She will get lost, if we go after her, we might get lost to." said Emily.

Only minutes later, however, Michael took off.

"Emily, what data did you get from Bey's match with Tyson?" asked Kai.

Emily was distracted.

"Emily?"

"Sorry, Kai. You wanted to know what data I got, well, the power of that rat wasn't very high until he used that Claw attack." said Emily and Kai noticed she was still distracted.

"What's going on, Emily?" asked Kai.

"Kiri left, and Michael just went after her because we were both worried about her." said Emily. "We didn't want to worry you."

"_Kiri, what are you doing?_" Kai asked himself.

In the desert, Kiri used a pyramid as a shade, but finally decided her best bet would be to enter it. The sight inside the pyramid surprised her.

"All these coffins and sarcophagi." she said.

"Don't let it bother you, Kiri. It's just the way we do things." said a voice.

Kiri turned, it was Hasina.

"Hasina, what are you doing here?" asked Kiri.

"Visiting my father's grave, or coffin as it were, I wouldn't open them if I were you because the sight can be revolting, depending on the age of the mummified remain." said Hasina.

"I see."

"Why are you here? I thought Chenzira was taking you to Bey's training place?" said Hasina.

"We did make it and we met Bey, at least he said so, he challenged Tyson and Tyson lost then he started giving us lots of advice and tips, it got boring so I took off." explained Kiri.

"You did meet the real Bey. He is not lying." she said.

"Oh, of course. You're a descendant of him, like Chenzira." said Kiri.

"Yes, how do you think I managed to beat Ray and tie with Lee?" Hasina asked proudly.

"Why is it getting hotter?" asked Kiri.

"I guess it's nearly time for the sandstorms, the heat is a warning. I hope your friends know where you are. I can't imagine Kai's pain if you're gone all night." said Hasina.

"I had a lucky guess." said Michael entering the pyramid.

"You found me?" Kiri said in surprise.

"I just randomly chose a pyramid to explore." said Michael.

Without them noticing, Hasina left the pyramid and managed to bolt the door.

"Hasina? She's gone." said Kiri looking around.

"She bolted the door to the pyramid, lucky Emily knows I took off to find you. And yes, Kai knows that I left." said Michael.

"We'll have to stay here all night. The sandstorms will be coming." said Kiri and she sat down sadly.

"Hey, it'll be all right." said Michael and he also took a seat.

Back at Bey's place, it was now Kai who was distracted.

"Kai, are you okay?" asked Ray.

"The sandstorms are coming and there is no sign of Kiri." said Kai.

"Or Michael. I wonder if he found her." said Ray.

In the other pyramid, Michael and Kiri were just sitting apart from each other, not wanting to do anything they might regret.

"Why would Hasina bolt the entrance?" asked Michael after about two hours.

"I never got the impression she was the nicest person, she was bossy to her brother and tried to challenge us. But thanks to you, we did well, if only Lee had won, or Ray." said Kiri.

Knowing they would have to spend the night in this pyramid, Michael let Kiri sleep under his arm. During the night, at Bey's pyramid, Kai had a nightmare.

"Kai, what's wrong?" asked Ray waking up.

"Nothing." he lied.

Ray went back to sleep, but Kai lay awake, he was worrying about Kiri. The next morning, Kai and Ray headed off to find Kiri and Michael.

"Where did Ray go?" Mariah asked Tyson.

"He said he was going to help Kai find Kiri and Michael." said Max.

"We should all go." said Chenzira. "Bey, you staying here?"

"Yes, but I expect we'll meet again somewhere else." and so, everyone bid Bey farewell and headed off with Chenzira to help find the missing team-mates.

Ahead, Ray and Kai had decided to search the pyramid, but with the door blocked, they couldn't get in.

"Kiri, can you hear us?" asked Ray.

"That's Ray. We're in here. Hasina blocked the door last night." said Kiri.

"We could do with the Stampede Rush, but without Steve around, we'll have to just combine our attacks." said Emily when the others caught up.

Kai had already released Dranzer and used the Fire Tornado.

"Oh, not cool, Kai. That attack in one of the hottest countries is murder." said Tyson.

Even when Kai had finished, they were all sweating.

"It's opened at least." and Kai went in.

"Kai, you found us." said Kiri and she ran into his arms happily.

"Michael, are you all right?" asked Eddy.

"Yes. Chenzira, I think you better talk with your sister."

"What?" asked Chenzira.

"She was the one who blocked the door." said Kiri.

"Did she? I'm sorry about that." Chenzira said. "Anyway, let's head back to my place."

They finally reached Chenzira's house and Chenzira talked to Hasina while the others talked about what to do next.


	15. Leaving Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 15: Leaving Egypt

The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz and Johnny were preparing to leave Egypt. Johnny had decided to go to Germany.

"I guess he wants us to meet Robert again." said Tyson to Kenny as they packed up.

"Makes sense, but what can we learn from Robert?" asked Kenny.

"Are you doubting the Majestics, our only other challenge except them is the Demolition Boys and they aren't bothering us anymore." said Tyson.

"I'm not doubting anyone, but I think the stuff Bey said would be useful." said Kenny.

"Hey, guys. You nearly done?" asked Max entering the room.

"Nearly. Wait, Dizzi, where's my sunscreen?" asked Kenny.

"You probably used it all up." said Dizzi.

In another room, Kai and Kiri were finished packing up.

"I'm sorry for wandering off yesterday, Kai." said Kiri.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Were you okay with Michael?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, we just sat there, not saying a word to each other." said Kiri.

"That must have been fun." said Kai sarcastically.

"He was very understanding and kept me warm during the night." said Kiri.

"I owe him thanks, I guess." said Kai and they headed downstairs where the others were already waiting.

"Just Tyson and Kenny, now." said Ray seeing Kai and Kiri.

"So, Johnny, you want to explain why we're going to Germany." said Lee.

"I can't explain now, but Robert knows what he's talking about, he's a strong beyblader and fairly wise." said Johnny.

"Hey, wait for us." said Tyson running down the stairs and tripping at the bottom making everyone laugh.

"You can't pay for this kind of entertainment." said Michael.

"Well, I guess you're all set to go. I hope you found your visit to Egypt worth it." said Chenzira.

"It was, Chenzira, take care of yourself and your sister." said Tyson and as Chenzira walked away, Tyson added: "Even though she's a real mean person."

The three teams and Johnny got on their ride to the airport and they were soon on the way to Germany.

"I hope this journey is comfortable, some planes give you a painful rear." said Tyson sitting in his seat.

"That's great, Tyson." said Kenny unenthusiastically as he sat down next to Tyson.

As Kai looked out the window he saw Chenzira waving them off and standing next to him looking angry was Hasina.

"She is such a worthless beyblader." said Kai and the others turned to look at him.

"What was that, Kai?" asked Kiri.

"Hasina, she was standing with Chenzira watching us leave." said Kai.

"Ignore her, she was just one of those bully beybladers, she isn't worth remembering." said Tyson.

"Ray, are you okay?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah, it's just, she beat me and that tells me that Driger needs more work." said Ray.

"Your Driger is one of the best, you were just unprepared." said Mariah.

"No, Mariah. If Kai has taught us anything, it's to always be prepared. I have no excuses for losing."

"_About time someone learnt the lesson._" said Kai to himself.

After a long flight, they touched down in Germany.

"So, Johnny. Want to explain how we're getting to Robert's?" asked Tyson.

"I called ahead. Oliver and Enrique are bringing that dirigible along." said Johnny.

"It better be able to fit us all." said Tyson.

"They're prepared, it's bigger than the one they brought you Bladebreakers in." said Johnny.

They waited two hours; Tyson eventually sat on the floor staring into the sky.

"Something's coming." said Ray.

They could hear a sound coming louder and the big dirigible was coming in to land.

"Welcome back, Bladebreakers and a hearty hello to the All-Starz and White Tigers." shouted Enrique.

The dirigible landed and Enrique jumped down.

"Hello again, Enrique." said Tyson.

"That your new team-mate?" said Enrique indicating Kiri.

"Not new anymore, dude. It's been about three years." Tyson reminded him.

"Of course. It's Kiri, right?" said Enrique.

"Yeah." she said.

"Don't start, Enrique. You have plenty of girlfriends back home in Rome." said a voice and Oliver jumped down to greet them.

"Also, she's Kai's girlfriend." said Jordan and Kiri blushed.

"Jordan, please can you keep out?" she said.

"That's cool. Lucky you, Kai." said Enrique and Kai turned away.

"Anyway, it's good to see you, Tyson." said Oliver as Enrique started chatting with the White Tigers and All-Starz.

"Great to see you to, Oliver. How is the teamwork doing?" asked Kenny.

"Great, we actually trust each other now." said Oliver.

"That must really help your skills." said Max.

"The Majestics are pretty cool so far. Is Robert like them?" Kiri asked Kai.

"Not really. Being the team leader, he is like me, but a little friendlier." said Kai.

"You are plenty friendly enough." said Kiri.

"Really? You're the only one who thinks that." said Kai.

"I don't think so, the others just don't admit it, they might go soft." and she kissed him.

"Kiri, leave Kai alone, we have to get on board." called Jordan.

Kiri ignored him and continued her kiss with Kai.

"I wish I understood what puts them together." said Jordan walking towards the dirigible.

Kai and Kiri finished their kiss then headed to the dirigible, hand in hand.

"What's this? The public unveiling?" said Tyson sarcastically as Kai and Kiri took their seats in the dirigible.

Oliver and Enrique started up the engines and took off to Robert's castle.


	16. Unexpected Assailant

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 16: Unexpected Assailant

The teams arrived at Robert's castle where they were greeted by Gustav, Robert's butler.

"Hello, Gustav. You remember the Bladebreakers, don't you?" asked Enrique.

"Yes, added a lot of members haven't they?" Gustav pointed out.

"No, Gustav. These are the White Tigers and the All-Starz. The Asian and American teams." said Oliver.

"I'm the new member of the Bladebreakers." said Kiri.

"Okay, I see now." said Gustav and he led them inside the castle.

"Welcome back, Tyson." said Robert.

"It's great to be back, but Johnny didn't say why." said Tyson.

"What could I say? I can't understand the lecture you have planned." said Johnny.

"Johnny, I didn't expect you to understand. Yes, you're a good beyblader, but Tyson and the Bladebreakers have more power within." said Johnny.

"Power within. We used that against the Demolition Boys back at the Russian tournament." said Kenny.

"All of us know that trick." said Lee.

"Do you now? It seems the other teams are trying to improve, trying to keep up with the Bladebreakers." said Enrique.

"We know about your troubles with Carlyle. He's actually a foe who's worth remembering. You heard I beat him, but it wasn't easy. Of course, Johnny wanted his turn and lost Salamulyon. I was very surprised when Johnny called saying his bit-beast was back. We both figured out it must have been one of you." said Robert.

"Even though it was a team battle, we wouldn't have done it without Kai." said Tyson.

"So, Kai. You made Dranzer stronger, I'm impressed." said Johnny.

They took seats at the dining table. Outside the castle, in the woods, someone was watching the castle.

"Robert, what's the plan?" asked Emily.

"I know that the battle will need a lot of concentration, much more than you think you have." said Robert.

"_That better not have been directed to me._" said Tyson to himself.

"All of us concentrate." said Kiri.

"There are only a couple of you who I could say have the concentration. Kai is one of them and the other is Lee." said Robert.

"I agree with that. My brother can't do anything except beyblading these days." said Mariah.

"So the rest of us need to concentrate more." said Kiri.

"Kiri, the best way to start would be to practice alone, like your friend Kai does." said Robert.

"It's more than that." said Jordan and Kiri blocked him.

"What does he mean?" asked Robert.

"He means that Kai and Kiri are together." said Max and Kiri frowned at him.

"I'm not bothered about that. You can have concentration whether you're single or not. Grow up, Jordan." said Robert.

"Whatever." said Jordan and he didn't say another word.

Kiri left the castle early the next morning to practice alone, but as soon as she started, she felt weird.

"I've never properly practiced alone before. Not since before I met Kai at least." she said as she made her beyblade do a reverse slam into a rock, shattering the rock.

As she practiced, another beyblade came out and attacked hers.

"I recognise that beyblade. Carlyle." she said.

"Hello again, Kiri. I thought Robert was smarter than this when I fought him. Advising you to train all alone, with no team-mates to practice with. Martier, knock her beyblade out." and she was beaten.

"You've been practicing." Kiri observed as she got her beyblade.

"Martier, leave her bit-beast alone." ordered Carlyle.

"What was that about? You always steal the bit-beast if you win." said Kiri.

"Martier, search for her, she's in that castle." and Martier actually left the confines of his beyblade and went towards the castle.

"What are you up to?" Kiri asked.

After a few minutes, Mariah appeared.

"How did that happen? Kiri, what's going on?" asked Mariah.

"I don't know. He just ordered his bit-beast to find you." said Kiri.

"How I did it doesn't matter." said Carlyle.

"We should get out of here. He's got a plan which obviously involves us." said Kiri.

"Of course he has a plan. What idiot would turn up unprepared?" said a voice.

"No way. Hasina, why are you with Carlyle?" asked Mariah.

"I guess the thought of all those bit-beasts' power in one beyblade is tempting." said Hasina.

"Hasina, release Sadiki and capture them." ordered Carlyle.

Hasina released her bit-beast and using its speed managed to capture Kiri and Mariah.

"Hurry, Hasina. I hear someone coming." said Carlyle.

Hasina and Carlyle took their hostages and jumped up to a ladder hanging from a dirigible.

"I thought Kiri was training here." said Oliver to Enrique.

"Unlucky, Majestics. Tell Kai and Ray if they ever want to see their girlfriends again, to meet us in Spain." said Carlyle from the dirigible laughing.

"This is bad, hurry Enrique." and Oliver ran back to the castle with Enrique following.

Robert and the others were having matches. It was just about time for Kai and Johnny's rematch when Oliver and Enrique got in.

"Stop the matches, guys. Training has to be put on hold." said Oliver.

"What's worrying you?" asked Johnny.

"Carlyle has made a final challenge." said Enrique.

"What does it involve and where is it?" asked Michael.

"Hey, where is Kiri?" asked Kai.

"That question goes for Mariah to." said Lee.

"Carlyle and Hasina have taken them hostage and they want to meet us in Spain for a final challenge." said Oliver calmly.

"What? He is such a coward." said Kai angrily.

"And if he took Mariah as well, it means he's trying to emotionally hurt us because he knows we can beat him." said Lee.

"Uh, Ray, calm down, buddy." said Kevin said.

"We need to calm down and think our plan through thoroughly." said Robert. "Kai, Ray. Get your acts together and calm down; otherwise you'll walk into Carlyle's plan."

Kai calmed down and Lee comforted Ray.

"I'm her brother, Ray. I'm as worried as you, but relax. Carlyle won't hurt her."

"So, back up. You said Hasina was there. That Egyptian girl." said Tyson.

"You think Chenzira's involved?" asked Max.

"No, I don't. He just seemed too friendly, like a little kid. Hasina was mean and she didn't hide it. We just thought she was a bully, but no. She's the assistant of a criminal." said Lee.

"She cooked good food though." said Gary.

"Gary, no one cares about food right now. Right, Tyson?" said Kevin.

"What? We need to eat before we go to Spain." said Tyson.

"Fine, we'll all head to Spain, I figure this will be the biggest team battle ever." said Robert.

"Let it rip!" said Tyson and they all high fived each other.


	17. Biggest Team Battle Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 17: Biggest Team Battle Ever

The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics got into one of Robert's private planes, heading to Spain.

"Kai, can I check your beyblade's defence ring? Just to be sure." asked Kenny.

"Sure, but if you change something, tell me first." said Kai handing the beyblade to Kenny.

"Ray, how's your beyblade?" asked Emily.

"Fine, but if you want to check it, here you go." and Ray passed his beyblade to Emily.

Both Kenny and Emily spent the journey checking the teams' beyblades for any faults or disadvantages.

"Why do you think Hasina is so bad?" asked Tyson.

"It could be living in Egypt. Maybe she feels there's not enough action there. She thinks she's special and deserves more." said Max.

"Well she doesn't deserve anything." said Eddy.

"She is going to pay, and so is Carlyle." said Kai.

In Spain, in one of the arenas, Carlyle was sitting with Hasina, discussing their tactics.

"Who should start us off?" asked Hasina.

"Hasina, I'm the boss and I think you should start." said Carlyle, relaxing back in his chair.

"There's going to be a lot of them and if they all challenge us at once, I will lose." said Hasina.

"Fine, we will do a team fight. No one can survive when our bit-beasts combine powers." said Carlyle smirking.

At the airport, the teams landed and got a surprise.

"Oh, do you guys know where Hasina is? She's been missing for days."

"Chenzira? You don't know about Hasina's betrayal." said Tyson noticing the kid.

"Betrayal? What do you mean?" asked Chenzira.

"She is working with Carlyle, we've come here because she and Carlyle have kidnapped Kiri and Mariah and are now challenging us to a match." explained Robert briefly.

"No way. I'm sorry, guys. I will happily join you in the match against her and Carlyle." said Chenzira and he shook hands with Tyson.

They left the airport and a black limo showed up.

"I have been hired by a man named Carlyle to collect you." said a man in a suit.

"Do you have any idea who Carlyle is?" asked Tyson.

"No, I'm just getting paid to do my job." said the man.

They got in the limo and the man drove them to the arena.

"We have reached the final destination. Enjoy your visit to Spain." said the man as they left the car.

"Enjoy our visit?" Tyson mumbled under his breath.

"Carlyle!" Chenzira shouted when they entered the arena.

"It's empty." said Kenny.

"Thank me for that. I hired the place out so we could have our match without innocents getting in the way." said Oliver and Tyson agreed.

They walked up to the biggest dish in the arena and Carlyle appeared.

"You accepted my challenge. So, who's starting?"

"First things first. Where's Kiri and Mariah?" asked Michael.

"Hasina, bring out the captives." ordered Carlyle.

Hasina appeared. Both Mariah and Kiri were tied up and gagged.

"Hasina, why are you doing this?" asked Chenzira.

"The power, little brother. You could never understand. At home, I can't improve because the only knowledge we have is Bey's and it's way out of date." she said laughing.

Kai and Ray clenched their fists in their temper.

"Ray, stay back." said Lee.

"Seeing as you can't decide, we'll do a team battle, me and Hasina against you." said Carlyle.

"Whatever you do, we'll win." said Johnny.

"Johnny McGregor! How many times have I said: stop being overconfident." said Robert and Johnny backed down.

"Your teams are useless. And I'll bet it will hurt your reputations if four teams couldn't beat two opponents." said Carlyle.

Carlyle and Hasina released their beyblades and Kai released Dranzer.

"No, Kai. Stop the match; call your beyblade out of there. We need a plan." said Kenny.

But Kai didn't listen so all of them released their beyblades except Chenzira.

"Chenzira, you not going to help out your new friends. You can't fight your older sister." said Hasina mockingly.

"It's not that, Hasina." and he released his beyblade at perfect angle towards Kiri and Mariah and cut their binds so they could help out the others.

"Well done, Chenzira, now let's sort them out." said Eddy.

"We lost our advantage, Hasina. Why did you let your brother free them?" asked Carlyle angrily.

"We still have our ultimate plan." said Hasina.

They both released their bit-beasts, Sadiki and Martier.

"Combine!" they both said.

The ibis formed with the manta ray to form a terrible, yet bizarre, bit-beast.

"Whoa, that's a new one." said Tyson.

"I bet we can do that." said Enrique.

And the teams actually combined the bit-beasts of their respective members to make four combined bit-beasts.

"My turn." and Chenzira released his bit-beast, so four combined bit-beasts plus Chenzira's.

"We have no chance." said Hasina panicking.

The Bladebreakers combined the Fire Tornado with the Lava Ray and Tiger Claw and Hasina's beyblade was out.

"Oh no." said Carlyle.

With Hasina's loss, her bit-beast returned to her beyblade and Carlyle was on his own.

"Let's go." said Kiri and the four combined bit-beasts along with Chenzira's bit-beast let out an attack that had the power of all eighteen bit-beasts present in the battle.

"No way. That's impossible." said Carlyle as a big light flashed.

When the light disappeared, Carlyle's beyblade had stopped and was very damaged.

"I'll need a new beyblade." said Carlyle picking up the parts.

"That's your own fault. I hope you've seen the truth Hasina because there's hope for you if you return to Egypt and improve your technique. I feel like Chenzira could teach you more then you originally thought." said Robert.

"They're right. Why did I help you, Carlyle? You're evil and no one deserves to lose their bit-beast." and she kicked him.

"It's time to leave. I'm sure the Spanish authorities can deal with Carlyle." laughed Tyson as some police came in.

"Hey, Kai." said Kiri hesitantly.

"What?" and she kissed him.

"Thanks for saving me." she said smiling.

"Where are Ray and Mariah?" asked Max.

"They wanted to be left alone. I bet Mariah is thanking him." said Lee and Max looked at Tyson who just shrugged.

"Well, it looks like we'll see you later." said Robert as Gustav shabbily landed the dirigible to take the Majestics back to Germany.

"Yeah, it was great fighting alongside you guys." said Tyson.

The Majestics left and the others waited for their respective flights.

"Our plane is here. We have to go, Mariah." said Lee.

"Well, goodbye Ray." said Mariah and they shook hands.

"We have to meet more often, Mariah." said Ray and Mariah followed her brother along with Kevin and Gary to their plane; they were going back to their village which wasn't far from China.

"Goodbye, Kiri." said Jordan as he followed his team.

"Bye, little brother." said Kiri waving.

Half an hour later, it was time for the All-Starz to get their plane.

"Max, are you coming or going back to your dad?" asked Michael.

"I better get home, I've been with mum for a while." said Max. "Tell her I'll miss her."

"We will." said Emily.

"See you, Kiri." said Michael.

"Goodbye, Michael. You're a good beyblader." and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, Kai doesn't like that." joked Michael and Kai just smiled as the others laughed.

Shortly after, Chenzira and Hasina said their goodbyes and took off back to Egypt. Then the Bladebreakers got their plane to Japan.

"This business with Carlyle has taught us a lot. I never knew we could actually combine our bit-beasts like that." said Max looking at his Draciel beyblade.

"Yeah, it was worth it." said Ray.

When they arrived, Tyson finished the match with Andrew that had been interrupted before their trip began, but he won so quickly they all joked about it.

"Kai." said Kiri.

"Yes?"

"Let it rip!" she said.

"Indeed, let it rip!" and he hugged her. She kissed him and the others all cheered.


End file.
